Forever Red: a different side of the story
by Nijntje86
Summary: Why was Jason late? And why did Tommy think he would not come and fight? Here is my explanation.


**Disclamer:**

**I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**English is not my first language, so be gentile on spelling please. **

**Enjoy!**

He smiled as he left the door open on a crack to let in the light of the hallway. Lira had been particularly persisted in the amount of stories she wanted to hear, after the third time reading about Horton she finally felt sleep. The former red ranger walked into the living room for some time with his wife. He smiled as he saw her lying on the couch, her eyes closed and the book she had been reading on the floor, her brown hair had fallen over her face. Caroline had been tired lately, but it was not strange, for making a new life inside of her took energy. Caring he put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Caroline moaned a bit, but then slept on. As he smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead, the phone started to ring. Quickly not to wake his woman he picked it up. "Scott residence, Jason." "Jason, this is Tommy, Tommy Oliver." Jason smiled and walked into the kitchen, careful not to wake his wife. "Hey Tommy, how have you been? It has been too long!" "Yeah I know, Listen Jase, this is no social call. I need you, I am calling all the red rangers together." Jasons face darkened. "Why?" "Serpenterra is about to be found, we need to stop them." Jason took a deep breath, thinking about what Tommy had said. "Bro?" "I don't know Tommy, I have to think about it." "We leave at 12.00 in two days. At the old airfield of Angelgrove." Tommy sounded irritated. "You still have my cellphone number?" "Yeah." "Hope to see you there bro." He listened to the line disconnect and turned off the phone. As he turned around he saw his wife standing in the door, her shoulder leaning against the door. Her face and posture looked sleepy, but her eyes were wide awake, a question was burning in them. "Who was that?" "Tommy." She knew Tommy was a high school friend of him, and she smiled. "When is he coming over for dinner?" "He is not, he asked my help for project he is running." Caroline's face darkened. "What kind of project?" "Something we worked on when we were kids, apparently he is working on it again." It was not a total lie, but Jason felt bad to do it anyway. He thought he finally was over with lying about being a ranger, now he had a family to care and support for. Caroline put her arms around him. "I want to go, but I do not want to leave you, not like this. I don't know what to do." Caroline stepped back. "It is not for me to decide." He looked away, torn between two choices.

The next couple of days had been bad. Jason was torn between the choices of saving the world, or be with his family. He had been holding his powercoin and morpher in his hands, before putting it away. But moments later he would grab it again. This morning he got out of bed early, but still had not made a decision. Caroline looked at her husband, seeing him struggle with himself. She knew what he had to do. Even though he had never talked about it, she knew. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. She led him out into the garden and pulled Jason close. "Listen honey, do what you need to do and come back safe to me." He kissed her, knowing it was alright to go. He wondered how long she knew, probably for a while, he had married a smart woman. They broke the kiss and a tear was floating down her face. "Go save the world." She whispered in his ear. He let her go an took off on his bike, waving one last time before he disappeared around the corner. Caroline smiled and whipped her tears away. "Come Lira, lets go and bake some cookies."

She could not sleep, not with him being out there, putting his life in danger. She could feel her baby stir inside her. Putting her hand on her belly she rubbed her son inside. "It is alright babe, daddy will be home soon." There was a soft knock on the door. Lira, their daughter was standing in the doorway. "Mommy?" Great... the whole Scott household was up, worrying about the man in the house. Caroline opened the blankets and let Lira climb in. "For once you can sleep here." She told her daughter as she kissed her on her brown curls.

She heard a bike... a BIKE. He was home! Afraid to run to it, and finding out it was not Jason, she slowly walked to the front door. Feeling Lira's hand in her own, Caroline smiled at her daughter, knowing she had missed her father too. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath. She had to hold herself back as she saw a man that was not Jason in her driveway. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants, his hair was spiky and his face looked stern. She let out her breath as Jason appeared from behind the Jeep, taking off his helmet. Lira broke from her hand and ran toward her father. The other man looked at their daughter and raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hey there." Jason carried Lira to Tommy. "Lira this is Tommy." Lira and Tommy shook hands. "Hello." "Tommy this is Lira, my daughter." Jason looked at his wife. He could see she had been worried about him, relieved he had gotten home safely. Walking over to her he smiled, still in love and happy to be home. The little Scott family shared an embrace as Jason and Caroline shared a kiss. "Welcome home love." His wife whispered in his ear.

Tommy looked at Jason and his family, seeing the greatness of love between them and realized why Jason had sounded reluctant to come. He suddenly felt ashamed for asking him. Putting him and his family in danger, knowing Jason would not refuse.

On his way home Tommy thought about the day he just had. Jasons family had been so loving and caring, he wondered why he never got married, have kids. As he took out the black gem that was in his pocket he remembered why. The world had to be safe, monsters had to be slain. He thought as he smiled. And he loved every moment of it. Still he kept Jason and his family close in his heart, and wished them a joyful life.


End file.
